


Twice Shy

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, M/M, Secret Relationship, slight Celesgiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Extra Gym class was the last thing Makoto needed today.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 356





	Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt “the class finding out they are together” was from Instagram user Apple.jyuce 💕 
> 
> This is just a short and light hearted one shot!

“Okay class today the lab is being used by your upperclassmen so for your biology period instead we will be doing extra PE”

Half of the class groaned, for some extra PE was the epitome of hell. Hifumi made a sad whimpering sound and he almost head butted his desk in frustration. Chihiro sighed, Celestia growled in annoyance. Toko glared and practically hissed her disapproval. Interestingly enough though, two objections came from a source that usually wouldn’t have any.

Makoto’s eyes flitted around the room nervously as he bit his lip and sighed loudly. Byakuya gave a ‘hmph’ of irritation and loudly proclaimed.

“Well don’t expect me to take part”

“It’s not negotiable Togami” the teacher said sternly and Byakuya made a disgruntled snarling sound as he turned and looked out of the window with a glare.

“I.. don’t have my PE stuff” Makoto tried but the teacher just clicked her tongue in annoyance.

“This is Hopes Peak Naegi there is plenty of spare kit you can use if yours isn’t in your locker, now everyone get down to the changing rooms ASAP”

Loud groans rang around the classroom with the exception of Aoi, Sakura, Mondo and Taka who all led a trial down the gym in excitement.

“What’s wrong Makoto?” Sayaka asked worriedly “you normally don’t mind PE is everything okay?”

“I just don’t really feel like it today” Makoto said quietly “I’m tired and i definitely don’t want to wear someone else’s uniform,i have shorts and my shoes in my gym locker but I... would rather not do this today to be honest”

“It’s okay Makoto” Kyoko tried to reassure him, at least you’re with us, you can borrow my spare shirt at least”

“Thanks Kyoko”

“I do not relish the thought of this at all”  
Celeste sighed “will you please assist me with my hair Kyoko?”

“Of course” Kyoko nodded and Sayaka smiled

“I’ll help too, I know you don’t like this either”

“Hopefully they will go easy on us and we can do a game or something instead of laps”

“Dodgeball!” Celestia growled completely at odds with her usual elegance “I would love to make others pay for my discomfort”

Kyoko gave a small laugh and took Celestia’s hand in her own squeezing it reassuringly. The group walked together to the changing rooms were Kyoko went to pull her spare shirt from her gym locker and bowed out to give it to Makoto

“Here you go, chin up Mako it will be over soon”

“Right...” Makoto forced a smile and then summoning this courage went into the changing room with clenched teeth.

....

He got changed fast and stepped out quickly to his friends who were stood in a group chatting together.

“Ahh Makoto the shirt fit okay” Kyoko smiled at him

“Yeah it fits great thanks” Makoto smiled back, a hand clutching the neck of his shirt uncomfortably

“Are you sure?” Kyoko frowned “is something wrong with the neck? Let me help you”

She moved gloved hands to Makoto’s neck to adjust the collar and he jumped back as though burned.

“N-no it’s okay! I’m fine!”

“Makoto?” Sayaka looked puzzled “whats wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong!” Makoto’s tone was panicked as his friends all turned to him now with puzzled expressions 

“You’re being weird Makoto” Hina crossed her arms “you can tell us, what’s the deal?”

“There’s no deal!”

“Makoto” Celestia cocked her head “you are being most peculiar”

The girls closed in on him and Makoto blushed furiously holding the shirt up on his neck wasn’t convincing anyone.

“Makoto” Kyoko says sternly “let go of your collar”

Makoto flinched as the girls eyes all bored into him 

“Now”

Red, lilac, and blues scrutinised him and Makoto gulped knowing the game was finally up. A deep breath and Makoto conceded, he knew that he couldn’t hide it any longer and the rest of the class might notice the commotion if he caused more of a scene. So he reluctantly let go of the fabric and allowed it to fall into its natural position on his shoulder, barely able to meet the eyes of his friends as small audible gasps filled the air.

“Makoto...”  
“Is that?”  
“Are.. you?”

Makoto looked at the ground, his face bright pink with shame as Hina giggled

“Oh Makoto” Kyoko shook her head as she laughed softly 

Makoto braved raising his gaze to meet his friends eyes. Their expressions full of mirth from seeing his secret finally displayed for them to judge.

From his collarbone up his neck was a small line of purpling bruises that were by no wound or accident. They were deliberately sucked into his skin by somebody, somebody Makoto willingly let do it.

“Oh my goodness!” Celestia looked strange without her usual drills but nobody could mistake her tone as she giggled “I did not know you were seeing someone!!”

“I didn’t know either”  
“Makoto who!?”  
“Spill now!”

“Right students gather around!” The teacher commanded and his friends quietened with smirks still on their faces. Makoto was grateful for them, although they definitely wouldn’t quit until they got more information they gathered around him to shield him from most eyes as the group listened to the teacher.

“Where is Byakuya?” The teachers eyes narrowed suddenly realising the absence of the Affluent Progeny.

“He was still in the changing room” Ishimaru confirmed 

“Please go and get him and tell him that failure to comply with this lesson will result in detention for the rest of the week”

Taka ran back to the changing room as the amassed group of students all watched now curious about Byakuya’s failure to appear promptly. It wasn’t like the heir at all to be late and as Taka returned he smiled and announced 

“He’s coming now”

True to his word moments later Byakuya’s PE sneakers appeared on the top step as he strode down the stairs. He kept his head high and posture straight as he marched down to the amassed group but no amount of pride could stop the immediate whispers and Toko’s loud cry of outrage.

One side of the blondes neck lower down spotted two purple bruises and on the other side one bruise peeked out of the shirts hem.

“Master? w-who did y-you let touch y-you in such a d-despicable way!” Toko was outraged 

“That explains why he didn’t want to do PE”  
“That’s quite inappropriate for a school environment”  
“Didn’t know he could even feel, let alone get that cosy with someone”  
“Oh my gosh I wonder who did it”

Makoto could feel the life leaving him as his friends all slowly turned and looked at him in shock and in Hina’s case confused laughter 

“Oh my god” Sayaka’s voice was just a little too loud and before Makoto knew it the whole class had fixed their attention upon him.... and his bruises

“...oh”  
“I was not expecting that”  
“M-Makoto??? You d-dare to l-leave marks upon m-masters perfect s-skin?”

Makoto could feel the steam radiating from his red face as everyone put two and two together in this obvious puzzle. Byakuya looked at him with his embarrassment masked as best he could but Makoto knew he found this situation just as mortifying. 

“You two are together?”  
“I d-dont w-want to b-believe! Master g-getting down and d-dirty with an a-average boy l-like Makoto!!”

Byakuya wordlessly extended his hand to Makoto and with a grateful smile Makoto took it, allowing Byakuya to pull him close to his side and wrapping his other arm around him kissed his forehead to a sea of gasps 

“This is not how I imagined this would happen” Byakuya frowned slightly “but there seems to be no denying it now”

Makoto smiled up at his boyfriend as a signature smirk crossed Byakuya’s face 

“Makoto’s my boyfriend”

Toko’s yells, his classmates chatter and laughter, Hina’s supportive loud hoots and the teachers yelling all blended into one as Makoto grinned happily, Byakuya tucking some of his stray hair behind his ear for him 

“You’re not ashamed?”

“Never”

“Maybe next time we should be more careful”

Byakuya’s soft laugh warmed his heart

“Maybe not”

Detention would be worth it.


End file.
